Thunderstorm
by alili lunamoon
Summary: 1728, Royaume de Prusse, Potsdam. C'était une nuit calme comme il y en avait toujours dans ce château au couloirs silencieux. Que ce soit le Roi, la Reine, les princes et princesses ou les servants, tout le monde dormait. Enfin… presque tout le monde... car les orages qui éclatèrent en réveillèrent plus d'un, et un certain prince n'allait décidément jamais être tranquille...


1728, Royaume de Prusse, Potsdam. C'était une nuit calme comme il y en avait toujours dans ce château au couloirs silencieux. Que ce soit le Roi, la Reine, les princes et princesses ou les servants, tout le monde dormait. Enfin… presque tout le monde. Car cette nuit si calme fut soudainement interrompue par d'épaisses gouttes de pluie frappant contre les carreaux des fenêtres, et surtout, un coup de tonnerre frappant qui réveilla les moins endormis et les plus peureux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le futur monarque qui dormait profondément malgré ces soudains bruits forts. Bien emmitouflé sous ses couvertures, Frédéric se retourna légèrement, profitant du pays des rêves avant de retourner à la cruelle réalité.

Avant de se sentir être secoué comme un prunier.

\- Fritz, Fritz! Réveillez-vous!

Le jeune prince rouvrit doucement les yeux, interpellé par cette voix, clignant plusieurs fois les paupières pour reconnaître la personne qui avait eu la bonne idée de le réveiller en pleine nuit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître celui qu'il avait en face de lui, ces cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et ces yeux aussi rouges que le sang qui fusait sur les champs de bataille prussiens ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

\- ...Gilbert…? Que veux-tu, pourquoi me réveilles-tu ainsi…?

\- Fritz, est-ce que mon awesome moi et mein awesome Gilbird pouvons dormir avec vous, bitte?

\- Parle-moi en français Gilbert, s'il te plaît… et pourquoi cette soudaine envie de partager ma couche…?

\- Pfff, mais le français c'est trop dur, même pour mon awesome moi! Et… Et puis juste parce que j'ai envie… rajouta le Prussien en regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu as tant besoin de moi que ça…? Lui dit Frédéric en souriant.

\- Ja- Oui, c'est ça! S'exclama-t-il en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures et en allant se coller à lui, non sans faire apparaître quelques rougeurs sur les joues du futur roi.

\- Mon awesome moi vous remercie…

\- Ce n'est rien, Gilbert, lui dit-il en refermant les yeux.

Mais il les rouvrit de suite en sentant sa nation sursauter et s'accrocher à lui face à un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

\- ...D'accord, Gilbert, j'ai compris, tu as peur de l'orage.

\- Qu-Quoi?! P-Pas du tout! Mon awesome moi n'a peur de rien!

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- ...Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu…

Frédéric soupira.

\- Gilbert, tout de même… tu n'as pas peur de t'engager violemment sur un champ de bataille mais un simple coup de tonnerre t'effraie?

\- Ne… Ne comparez pas ce qui n'est pas comparable!

Le prince allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par un frappement de porte.

\- ...Mon prince, vous dormez…?

\- ...Katte? Que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure…?

\- Eh bien, j'étais descendu aux cuisines voir s'il n'y avait pas des restes du dessert d'hier soir, et je me suis malencontreusement perdu, je ne retrouve plus ma chambre… puis-je venir dormir avec vous…?

\- Et il vous arrive souvent de descendre aux cuisines en pleine nuit avec votre oreiller…?

\- Eh bien, c'est au cas où je me perdrais, justement!

\- Vous avez pourtant un bon sens de l'orientation.

\- J'étais à moitié réveillé!

\- Et votre chambre est au rez-de-chaussé, alors que mes appartements sont à l'étage…

\- J'ai trouvé les escaliers et je les ai montés sans vraiment faire attention, je dormais à moitié, je vous ai dit…!

\- J'avoue que ce que vous me racontez là m'est très difficile à croire, mon cher Katte... enfin, bon, très bien… Gilbert, pousse-toi un peu.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon prince! S'exclama le jeune homme en filant sur le lit et en allant se blottir à lui sur l'autre côté.

\- ...De rien… fit-il en regardant un peu ailleurs en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Et évitez de descendre aux cuisines en pleine nuit à l'avenir…

\- J'avais faim!

\- Vous avez tout le temps faim lorsqu'il s'agit de sucreries…

\- Fritz, vous pensez que si mein awesome Gilbird se prend un éclair il va devenir super fort et il pourra électrocuter tout le monde?

Le jeune prince le regarda avec un air abasourdi mais finit par sourire, trouvant cela attendrissant. - Non, Gilbert, il se ferait griller et mourrait…

\- Mais Gilbird est awesome et immortel, comme mon awesome moi!

\- Mais oui…

\- Et vous pensez qu'un oiseau recouvert de sucre avec de la crème chantilly pourrait être bon?

\- Katte, ce n'est pas le moment…

\- GAAAAH! Gilbird, dans une assiette comme un dessert?! Hors de question!

\- Mais ça doit avoir un goût unique!

\- Pas touche!

\- Bon, excusez-moi mais j'aimerais dormir! S'exclama le futur roi de Prusse dans une détermination qui fit taire les deux autres.

\- Désolé…

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mon prince…

\- Ce n'est rien… maintenant taisez-vous et dormez…!

\- Ja!

\- Oui!

\- ….

\- ….

\- Vous êtes obligés de me serrer autant…?

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata et il n'obtint des deux autres personnes qu'un cri de surprise.

-C'est pas vrai, Katte, ne me dites pas que vous aussi…

\- J'ai juste été surpris!

\- Gaaah! Il y a quelqu'un à la porte! C-C'est Satan qui vient nous chercher!

\- Gilbert, cesse de dire des âneries, tu sais bien que Satan n'existe point… tout comme Dieu, d'ailleurs.

\- Si, Dieu existe! Mon awesome moi en est sûr!

\- Je vois que je ne pourrais rien faire pour te faire changer d'avis…

\- L'ombre se rapproche! S'écria le lieutenant en s'accrochant plus.

Frédéric soupira et se pencha sur la table de nuit pour allumer une bougie et la dirigea vers la dite ombre, qui était en réalité un jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient bien.

\- ...Keith?!

\- Désolé, mon prince, je vous ai fait peur?

\- ...pas à moi, non…

Il lança un regard exaspéré vers les deux autres personnes tremblantes accrochées à lui.

\- Cela vous dérangerait-il si je venais dormir avec vous? Oh, vous n'êtes pas seul…

\- Non, mais vous n'avez qu'à venir aussi, tant qu'on y est…

\- Oh, merci beaucoup mon prince! S'exclama-t-il en allant se mettre derrière la nation Prussienne. Je vous avoue que le bruit fort de ces orages me dérange beaucoup et que le fait de dormir seul m'effrayait un peu…

\- Et bien, enfin quelqu'un d'honnête!

Katte et Gilbert gonflèrent les joues.

-Bon, bref, eh bien bonne nuit à tous.

\- Bonne nuit!

\- Bonne nuit, mon prince…!

\- Gute nacht, kesesese!

\- …

\- ...

\- Mais, pourquoi est-ce avec moi que vous avez décidé de dormir…?

\- Parce que vous êtes notre prince bien-aimé! Dit Katte en souriant.

\- Et que mon awesome moi tient plus que tout à vous!

\- D… D'accord…

\- Et qu'on sera toujours là pour vous comme vous êtes là pour nous!

\- V… Vous exagérez…

\- Pas le moins du monde!

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier d'être là pour moi… rajouta-t-il en souriant et en refermant les yeux.

Et à partir de ce moment, la nuit fut calme pour eux et pour tout le château...

* * *

Se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de son frère, Wilhelmine se demandait s'il avait réussi à dormir malgré les orages de la nuit dernière. Elle y frappa quelques coups, l'interpellant.

\- Mon frère, êtes-vous levé…?

Pas de réponse.

Elle frappa encore une fois.

\- Friedrich…? Levez-vous, notre père va encore se mettre en colère si vous ne vous réveillez pas…!

Toujours rien… la curiosité l'emmena à ouvrir doucement la porte. Elle ne devait pas, c'était manquer de respect à son cher frère, mais… un soupçon d'inquiétude s'installa aussi. S'il lui était arrivé malheur, s'il s'était enfui où qu'il était tombé malade? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tard, lui qui craignait toujours les représailles de leur père s'il ne se levait pas à l'heure souhaitée. Elle entrouvrit lentement la porte et afficha un visage à l'air surpris en voyant que son frère dormait bien, mais… avec trois jeunes hommes blottis contre lui. Bien que cela la surprit un peu au début, elle finit par afficher un sourire attendri. Si elle savait peindre, elle se serait précipitée pour prendre une toile et de la peinture et se mettre discrètement devant eux pour reproduire immortellement cette adorable vision.

\- Je vois que vous êtes heureux, mon frère… j'espère vous voir ainsi le reste de votre vie… murmura-t-elle presque.

Et elle les regarda encore un instant avant de quitter la pièce, toujours le sourire aux lèvres en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
